Russell Edson
Russell Edson (1935 - April 29, 2014) was an American poet, novelist, and illustrator. He has been called the “godfather of the prose poem in America.” Life The son of cartoonist and screenwriter Gus Edson, Russell Edson was born in Connecticut. He studied art early in life and attended the Art Students League as a teenager. He began publishing poetry in the 1960s. He published numerous collections of prose poetry, short stories, and fables; two novels; and a book of plays. He lived in Darien, Connecticut, with his wife, Frances.Russell Edson, Poethttp://www.cas.sc.edu/engl/LitCheck/edson Recognition His honors as a poet include a Guggenheim fellowshipJohn Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation > Fellows > Russell Edson and several fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts. Awards * 1992 National Endowment for the Arts Creative Writing FellowshipNational Endowment for the Arts > Forty Years of Supporting American Writers > Literature Fellowships * 1981 National Endowment for the Arts Creative Writing Fellowship * 1976 National Endowment for the Arts Creative Writing Fellowship * 1974 Guggenheim Fellowship Publications Poetry * Appearances: Fables and drawings. Stamford, CT: Thing Press, 1961. * A Stone Is Nobody’s: Fables and drawings. Stamford, CT: Thing Press, 1961. * The Boundry. Stamford, CT: Thing Press, 1964. * The Very Thing That Happens: Fables and drawings. New York: New Directions, 1964. * The Brain Kitchen: Writings and woodcuts. Stamford, CT: Thing Press, 1965. * What a Man Can See. Highlands, NC: Jargon Society, 1969. * The Childhood of an Equestrian. New York: Harper, 1973. * The Clam Theater. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1973. * A Roof with Some Clouds behind it. Hartford, CT: Bartholomew’s Cobble, 1975. * The Intuitive Journey, and other works. New York: Harper, 1976. * The Reason Why the Closet-Man is Never Sad. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1977. * Edson’s Mentality. Chicago: OINK! Press, 1977. * The Traffic. Madison, WI: Red Ozier Press, 1978. * With Sincerest Regrets. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1980. * Wuck Wuck Wuck! (with linocut by Richard Mock). New York, Red Ozier Press, 1984. * The Wounded Breakfast: Ten poems. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1985. * The Tunnel: Selected poems. Oberlin, OH: Oberlin College Press, 1994. * The Tormented Mirror. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2001. * The Rooster’s Wife. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2007. * See Jack. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2009. Plays *''The Falling Sickness''. New York: New Directions, 1975. Novels * Gulping’s Recital. Rhinebeck, NY: Guignol Books, 1984. * The Song of Percival Peacock. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 1992. * The Song of Percival Peacock: A novel. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 1992. Short fiction * Tick Tock: Short stories and woodcut. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 1992. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Russell Edson b. 1935, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 8, 2012. Audio / video *''A Performance at Hog Theatre''. Washington, DC: Watershed Tapes, 1979. *''Russell Edson and James Laughlin: Reading their poems in the Coolidge Auditorium, Oct. 29, 1984''. Washington, DC: Library of Congress, 1984. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Russell Edson + audiobook, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 20, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Russell Edson at The Prose Poem *Russell Edson 1935-2014 at the Poetry Foundation * Featured Prose Poet: Russell Edson at Web del Sol *Poems by Russell Edson ;Audio / video * Audio: Poems by Russell Edson at The Writer's Almanac *Russell Edson at YouTube ;Books *Russell Edson at Amazon.com ;About * "Why The Reader of Good Prose Poems Is Never Sad: An appreciation of Russell Edson" by Sarah Manguso * [http://www.cricketonlinereview.com/vol3no1/johnson1.htm The Rooster's Wife reviewed] by Corey Johnson. *"The Poets in the Distance" (on Edson & Bill Knott) by Charles Simic Category:1935 births Category:American poets Category:American novelists Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Living people Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:People from Connecticut Category:Writers from Connecticut Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets